


Unexpected Date

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fancy Restaurant, honey lemon and wasabi are the waiters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Setting our friends up with each other to save their date night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written a long one shot for Big Hero, but I hope that you'll enjoy the concept. I tried to add more characters this time around, so I hope that they're in character. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Welcome,” the large man greeted with a smile. “Reservation name?”

 

“Tanaka,” the young woman answered, wishing that she was in more comfortable clothes. The heels were unsuited for her motorcycle and her dress would have kept getting caught in her bike, so she had to call an Uber just to get here within 20 minutes. (She probably could have made it in 10.)  She felt ridiculous in this get up, but her friend just had to insist.   

 

“So Tanaka, table for two correct?”

 

“Yes.” Unfortunately.

 

“Then your server will show you to your table,” he stated as he gestured towards the tall blonde standing nearby.  

 

“Hello, I’m Aiko and I’ll be your server tonight. Right this way.” And great, her friend (who was responsible for this entire situation) was her server. “Oh Gogo, you look so pretty!” Honey Lemon whispered aloud.  

 

“That’s because you said that if I didn’t wear this, you would hide my motorcycle keys and my bike!” Gogo protested in a similar tone, because if she started yelling, that wouldn’t look good for Honey and her job. “You’re sure he’s going to come?” Because it certainly wouldn’t be the first time that someone’s stood her up on a date before.

 

“Of course! I called him a couple of hours ago and he said that he couldn’t wait to meet you, but since he’s busy at his internship, he might be late.” Gogo rolled her eyes and Honey nudged at her gently. “Have some faith! So here is your table and here is a menu. Just look it over and I’ll get right back to you.”

 

This is going to be great! This time she found a really great guy who’s really interested in mechanics and riding, so it’ll go great and it won’t end like the last 4 blind dates she’s set Gogo on!  

 

“Excuse me, can we order dessert?”

 

“Of course, what will you like?” As she jotted down their orders, she felt her phone vibrate.“If you’ll excuse me for just a second. I will get your orders to you as soon as possible.” The customers nodded as she rushed to an empty corner where she could answer the phone. “Hello!”

 

But her smile quickly disappeared as the person on the other side said, “I can’t make it tonight.”

 

Honey immediately wanted to yell at him, but she couldn’t at the moment so she whispered her frustrations at him. “What do you mean you can’t make it! My friend is already here!”

 

“Something came up. Tell her I’m really sorry, but I just can’t make it tonight. The professor says there’s a chance that we could really expand on this project with the amount of research we’ve been getting lately.  I’ve gotta go!”  

 

And almost instantly all Honey could hear was the tone dial. Well now what’s she going to do?

 

* * *

 

A relatively tall man walked through the doors and smiled once he saw a familiar face. “Hey Wasabi.”

 

“Don’t call me that here.” Even though this was the place where he originally got the nickname back when he was on the floor more often. “So Hamada, table for two,” Wasabi jotted down in his book.  “Ready for your date, man?”

 

“I just don’t see why you think I need to go on one.”

 

“Because you live a sad existence where you only work on school and take care of your brother, your cat, and your aunt’s cafe.” Wow, that’s blunt. “Now then, your server will show you to your table and I’m sure your date will be arriving soon.”   

 

“Thanks for setting this up, ‘Sabi,” Tadashi thanked as he offered his friend a fist bump.

 

“No problem man,” he said as he returned the gesture, “Enjoy yourself.” Tadashi really needs to focus more on himself. Even if the man says that he’s better off without a girlfriend, he should at least try to enjoy himself on a date every once in awhile and what the-? Wasabi quickly picked up his phone, recognizing the number as Tadashi’s blind date.“Where are you?...What do you mean that you just got back with your ex? You said that you were _never-!_ ”

 

“Excuse me?” A voice called out. Dart, customer!

 

Wasabi quickly hung up his call and said, “I’m so sorry about that, How may I help you?”  

 

“I have a reservation tonight at 7 under the name of Heinz.”

 

“Yes,” he squeaked out. Seeing the man’s unsettled face, he cleared his throat and said, “Of course sir. Please follow your waiter to your table.”  

 

Now what was he going to do?  

 

* * *

 

“Did you already decide what you wanted?”

 

“Yeah. So how long are you-”

 

“You know what? You need more breadsticks, let me get that for you!”

 

“Wait,” Gogo commanded as she grabbed Honey Lemon’s arm before she could get far. “This is the second time you’ve refilled the breadsticks. I don’t need more breadsticks, now how long is this guy going to take to get here cause he’s late by an hour.”

 

“Well…He’s not exactly…How do I put this?”

 

Gogo looked right at Honey and concluded that she should just get out of this situation now. “I knew it,” she declared silently as she closed her menu.  As if this time would be any different.

 

“Now Gogo-” Gogo interrupted Honey by scooting her chair out. “W-What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going home,” she declared as she took out her phone. “If I go now, there should be takeout at my apartment by the time I get back.”  

 

“Wait, wait!” Gogo looked up and tapped her foot. Oh this is not good. “Ok, so he didn’t show up, but it would waste the night if you just go home now. The food is really great, especially the chocolate desserts and I promise that after tonight I will stop with all these blind dates.”  

“Like you would stop.”

 

“Gogo, I promise ok? After tonight, I’ll never mess with your love life again. I swear so please just stay. You’re here anyways. You might as well not waste it and I’ll get you whatever dessert you want, free of charge.”

 

Gogo would personally rather not bother but Honey seemed so determined to keep her here and she supposed that there was no point dressing like this and coming here if she wasn’t going to have a fancy meal. The shorter girl sighed and sat herself back down. “That better be a good cake.”  

 

“Ok! I’ve just gotta do something real quick and I’ll be back to take your order!” Without a word of protest from Gogo, Honey Lemon cheerfully and quickly headed towards the employee locker room to have a teeny tiny breakdown.

 

She threw down her phone when she couldn’t reach him and screeched out, “I’m gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!”   

 

“What is going on?!” her larger coworker asked. “These lockers are not the most soundproof things in the world!”   

 

“Well, I’m kind of having a mini crisis since the guy that I set my friend up with isn’t showing up and now she’s probably never going to trust me about any guy again! Do you know what it feels like to have your best friend’s date no show up?!”

 

“I know! And the girl that was supposed to go on a date with my friend just made up with her exboyfriend and isn’t coming.” Wasabi and Honey Lemon stopped in their mini breakdowns and looked at each other. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Does it involve running?” Because that girl (despite her height) will probably chase her after all of this is over. It’s always the small ones that you need to be terrified of!

 

“What? No.”  

 

“Setting our friends up with each other to save their date night?”

 

“Exactly.”  

 

Well, Honey Lemon did say that she would stop _after tonight._ “Tell me more about your friend,” she decided. Hey, if she’s going to set her best friend up with someone (again), she might as well know as much as possible to know that Gogo wouldn’t get hurt.  

 

* * *

 

Tadashi sat there, debating on whether or not he should just leave. There are so many other things that he could be doing, besides waiting for a date who at this rate is very unlikely to show up. Of course, his date could be having a potential crisis on her hands (which was reasonable), but there was always the potential option that he had been stood up (though Wasabi would’ve told him right?)

 

Either way, since it’s been over half an hour since the arranged meeting time, can’t he safely assume that his date, for reasons unknown, isn’t going to show up?

 

“Hello,” Honey Lemon greeted. “Since there have been some complications and we have a relatively large group coming in, I was wondering if you mind sharing your table with someone for the night?”

 

Instead of looking annoyed, he smiled. “It’s no problem at all.”

 

“I’m so sorry about this,” she apologized (though she didn’t seem very apologetic).  

 

“And if you’ll please sit here, Miss,” Wasabi guided as he pulled out the chair for the smaller woman to sit on. “I’m sorry for any inconveniences tonight. If there are any more problems then please tell me or your server.”

 

The woman  quickly sat down after muttering a “Thank you.” She was beautiful, though she didn’t look very happy to be in her current situation. Maybe she wanted to eat by herself? Though if you’re coming to a place like this, it would be better to have some company around.     

 

“Have you two decided on your orders?”

 

“I’ll have the steak, medium well done.”

 

“And I’ll get the beef wellington.”

 

“Great. For your starting salads, we have the the Classic Caesar, the Garden Salad, and the Chef’s Special. Which one would you like?”  

 

“Caesar for me.”

 

“A Garden Salad please.”   

 

“Got it, I’ll get that started for you two,” Honey stated. “Feel free to chat with each other while you wait!”  

So he looked at her and she looked at him and he decided to introduce himself. “I’m Tadashi.”

 

“...Gogo.” After a strange look on his face for half a second, she explained, “It’s a nickname.”  

 

“Oh.” Tadashi didn’t want the conversation to end on that note, so hoping that she didn’t mind, he asked, “Who gave you it? Your nickname, I mean.”

 

“A guy in a mascot costume who doesn’t even go to my school but he’s there anyways.” But he’s still one of her good friends (when he’s not being annoying).

 

This person sounds oddly familar. There were only so many people who often wore a mascot costume. “This guy’s name wouldn’t happen to be Fred, would it?”

 

Gogo’s eyebrow rose in confusion. “You know him?”

 

“Yeah, practically everyone at SFIT seems to  know about him.” Tadashi then connected 2 and 2 together. “Does that mean you go there or did you know him in high school?”    

 

“I go there. I’m a 1st year.”

 

“Really? So am I. Which lab are you in?”

  
“A1031.”

 

“Oh, I’m in A1113.”

 

“Oh one of the private labs. Must be nice.”   

 

“I guess it’s better if you want to focus. So that means that you share the big lab space with a bunch of people.” Since she's going to SIT, doesn't that mean that she's working on a major project?  Now that was a better conversation topic. “What are you working on?”

 

“Electromag suspension on a bike.”

 

“That sounds pretty cool,” he commented with a smile. It sounds like something Hiro would be interested in.

 

Gogo looked at him, almost feeling bad that he seemed to feel obligated to talk with her so she asked, “What about you?”

 

He smiled. She’s actually trying to keep the conversation going. “A healthcare robot.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Here are your salads!” Honey Lemon cheerfully offered. It looks like things were going well! (It was so rare that Gogo wanted to keep up a conversation) “Enjoy!”

 

“So do you go to places like this often?” Tadashi asked.

 

“I try avoiding places like this.”  

 

“Oh?”

 

“There’s no point in getting dressed up for a meal when you can have an even better time in clothes that you’re used to with people who don’t give 2 shits about table manners.” Wait, should she have cursed?   

 

Luckily Tadashi didn't seem to mind. “Then why did you decide to go here if you hate dressing like that so much?”

 

Her look became a little more emotionless as she picked at her salad. Did he strike a nerve? “My friend, over there,” she pointed out the blonde waitress from earlier. “Decided that it was her sworn duty to set me up on another blind date who decided not to show his face this time.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yep.”  

 

There was nothing much the munching of salad for a bit. Maybe she was upset because her original plans were changed all of a sudden? It didn’t seem like she was that into meeting him.  

 

“Well that’s too bad for him. He missed out on meeting someone like you.” She blankly stared at him. Did he say something wrong? Maybe she thought that he insulted her?”Oh, what I meant by that was just that you seem like a good person to have a conversation with and… ” He just sat there, not knowing what else to say.

 

“A lot of guys who go on dates with me regret it really quickly, so I doubt he thinks that he missed out,” she admitted.   

 

For supposedly being a terrible date, he thought that he was enjoying Gogo’s presence more than regretting being near her.“Well… I don’t.”

 

“So this is a date?”

 

“It can be,” he offered. Because it would be far too presumptuous of him to say that it was one.  “Besides, I got stood up too, so we’re on the same boat.”

 

She shot him an incredulous look. “You? Getting stood up?”

 

“Hey, what’s with that look?” he chided.

 

She let out half a chuckle but quickly coughed to cover it up. “Come on, you’ve actually started and tried to hold a conversation this entire time, which means that you’re friendly and just look at you.”

 

He looked down, only seeing his rarely worn blazer. “What?”

 

“You look like the actor of some romantic comedy drama.” Gogo felt like hitting herself. Why the heck did she say that? (Even if it was true.) Now he’s gonna get all cocky!  

 

“Is that a good thing?” he asked, looking genuinely confused.  

 

She shrugged, trying to make that little statement seem like it was nothing. “You should decide that for yourself.”  

 

“Then what does that mean to you?” he asked with an adorable little smile (not that she would ever admit that).

 

“I don’t think you need to know that.”

 

Luckily for her, Honey Lemon came by to gather the salad plates and to place down their main courses. “Here is the main course. Steak for the lady and beef wellington for the sir. Enjoy and feel free to call me if you need anything else.”

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“What does me looking like a romantic comedy actor have to do with anything?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she remarked coolly.  

 

He chuckled with an easy smile. “Ok then. I must be going crazy. My bad.”

 

She chuckled slightly, smiling for the first time tonight. He seems like a better person than what she first thought. “So a healthcare robot?”

 

* * *

 

From a safe distance, a certain waitress and waiter watched this night turn out better than they  expected. “They really seem to be getting along really well, don’cha think?”   

 

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Wasabi commented. Normally, Tadashi was a pleasant person, but he never really saw Tadashi smile like this with someone he’s never met. It seem so much more genuine than polite.

 

“Isn’t it great?” If things are going this well, these two might even have another date together!  

 

“Oh, they’re almost done with their meals, go offer them dessert.”

 

“Got it!” Honey Lemon rushed over to grab the plates and ask, “Dessert anyone? Tonight’s recommendation is our chocolate lava cake. It’s got a scoop of vanilla ice cream, so it’s not overly chocolate.”

 

“That sounds good.” Gogo looked at Tadashi, “Wanna split?”

 

“Works for me. We’ll take one order of the chocolate lava cake then.”

 

“Ok, I’ll get that right out for you and would either of you like refills on your drink?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m fine.”  

 

“Understood. Then I’ll be back soon with your dessert.” The tall blonde smiled and hurried off to get the cake.   

 

“So chocolate or vanilla?” Gogo asked.

 

“Both are fine, but I like combining them rather than just having one of them.”  

 

“You’re more greedy than I expected.”

 

Tadashi blinked. “Then which one would you pick?”

 

“Chocolate. Obviously. Which is how my friend convinced me to come here for a date in the first place.”

 

“So this is a date?” he asked.

 

“It can be,” she parroted. The dessert came out in all of its chocolately glory. Oh, if she wasn’t already having a good time, then this dessert would have been the highlight of tonight (and the only reason why she bothered to stay.) She looked across from him and saw that Tadashi had yet to taste this glorious dessert. “What?”

 

“I’ve never seen someone look so happy to get dessert.” Tadashi put his fork in his mouth and his eyes widened at the taste. “Wow, that is good.”

 

She shoot him a knowing look and took another chunk of the cake.“You have obviously never run on nothing but coffee and sugar after an all-nighter of working on your bot.”

 

“Coffee yes. Sugar, not so much. I’m guessing that you have after working on your bike.”

 

“I try to get what I want done fast, but in the end I normally have to recalculate a couple of things and redesign the wheels to adjust to the new modifications then actually make the prototype. It’s a hassle beyond all else.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t trying to get things done so fast, you would make less mistakes. It’s good to slow down once in awhile,” he advised.  Gogo’s eyes snapped open as she swiped the last bit of chocolate. “Hey!” he rebuked jokingly.  

 

“If you wanted it, you should have been faster,” she teased as she put the last of the cake in her mouth.

 

He chuckled at her antics. “You’re impossible.” It was refreshing to talk with someone like her. When she opens up, she’s got a lot to say. He wanted to keep talking with her.

 

But the dessert was gone and the bill came.

 

“Oh, I can pay for you,” he offered.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of paying,” she insisted, sliding the little book back to her side of the table. “Besides, it’s not like we’re in the 20th century where the man is socially obligated to pay.”

 

“But-”

 

“If that’s the case, why don’t we just go dutch?” she suggested, pulling the bill more towards the middle.

 

“Even the tip?”

 

“Yes, even the tip.”

 

“Have a good night you two!” Honey Lemon cheerfully called out as the two closed the bill and left. Now that they’re actually standing next to each other, Honey couldn’t help but internally squeal over their height difference. They look so cute together!   

 

As they stepped out into the cool night air, Tadashi remarked, “This was fun.”

 

“Yeah… It was,” Gogo admitted. It certainly went better than what she thought was going to happen.

 

Would it be too forward of him to ask her on another date right away? Was tonight even a date or was it more of two random strangers meeting then never seeing each other again? “Maybe…,” he started though he was quickly interrupted by a cab horn.    
 

“Well, my ride’s here. I guess I’ll see you around?” Even in the low light, he could see her half smile. He wondered what her full smile looks like, would it be even more beautiful? Gogo headed towards her cab, but he wanted her to stay just a little longer.

 

“Wait!” And surprisingly, Gogo found herself turning around and even though it was dark, she almost swore that she saw red in his cheeks. “Do you… maybe… wanna do this again? Ok, maybe not this exactly, but like…this?” She just stood there. Yep, he did something wrong. He felt his face get hotter. Was there a convenient hole to disappear in somewhere? “Or you know, maybe we could-”

 

“Hey, what time is it?”

 

“Time? Um… it’s-”

 

She took his phone out of his hands and pressed on a couple buttons. She then handed it back and looked at her phone to see a new message from his phone. “Looking forward to seeing you again Tadashi.”

 

“You too, Gogo.” He smiled warmly at her.  She returned it with a half smile of her own and a two finger salute before entering her cab.

 

Tadashi stood there, anticipating the next time they would met. Maybe he'll get her to smile more next time? 

 

* * *

 

Honey Lemon smiled at her friend. Finally, one blind date that went right!

 

Wasabi smiled at his friend’s happy figure. He’s never seen Tadashi go on a date and for it to end this well. (Of course it probably helped that his brother didn’t try to sabotage this date.) “We did good.”

 

“I can’t wait until their next date!” she squealed.  


End file.
